Look What The Cat Dragged In
by I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1
Summary: Twenty years after the Rebellion, Peeta and Katniss are married with four kids. Then Gale comes back with a familiar face. Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I'm already writing a different story but I wanna do another. So this is called Look What The Cat Dragged In.**

**Prologue**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I walked towards the Hob. I had seven rabbits and three squirrels for Greasy Sae. I walked into the Hob and there sitting at Greasy Sae were two very familiar faces and three unfamiliar little ones. The first face was a face that I haven't seen for almost twenty years, the other was a face until quite recently I believed to be dead. **(Can some HP fans tell who said that? Tee-hee!)** and the three little unfamiliar faces were a mix of the two familiar ones. Gale has a lot of things to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this in forever but I've been busy I have finals in 2 weeks. And I've been addicted to my phone so here's the real first chapter!**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to see Peeta lying down peacefully. He is still asleep. I carefully get up as to not wake him. I walk downstairs and see my four kids. My twin 16 year old daughters, named Athena and Chelsea. Athena has dark brown hair and blue eyes and is the hunter of the two. Chelsea has blonde hair and gray eyes and is the baker. Then there are my twin sons who are 14 named Harry and Ronald (or Ron). They unlike Athena and Chelsea are identical; they both have blonde hair with gray-blue eyes. They are both hunters and bakers. Chelsea is making breakfast, while Athena draws. The boys just sit there. I hear footsteps upstairs and know that Peeta has gotten up. He walks down stairs "Hello dear Katniss." "Hey you have four kids right here!" says Athena. "Oh yes I do! The lovely huntress, the lovely baker, and the rowdy hunters/bakers." The girls giggle and the boys scowl. "Dad!" they say at the same time. After we eat breakfast Ron, Athena, and I go to the woods, and Chelsea, Harry, and Peeta go to the bakery. A few hours later Athena, Harry, and I stop at the Hob to see Greasy Sae. I go to get us some soup, at the booth I see a face I haven't seen for twenty years and another that until then I believed to be dead. It was my best friend that I thought was dead and my ex-best friend. It was Gale, Madge, and three kids that looked just like them. I motion to my kids and we quickly walk over to them. "Katniss!" says Madge. "Madge I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" I say. "I missed you too." "Oh before I forget these are two of my kids. This is Athena and this is Ronald but you can call him Ron. The other two are with Peeta at the bakery." As if on cue Peeta, Chelsea, and Harry walk over. I introduce them. "These are my other two children Chelsea and Harry. They are all our children!" I say. "Ours?" asks Gale. "Yes these are Peeta and mines children. We're married." "I know I just didn't think you'd ever have kids Catnip!"

**Well how was it? Go easy on me. Hey for you guys that have read my story The Peeta of the Opera I'm gonna write a sequel I don't know what I'll call it et though. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh! I am such a bad person! I haven't updated in like forever! Here ya go!**

**Chapter 2**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Ok, Gale has a lot of nerve saying that to _**my**_ wife. Especially after _he_ killed _her_ sister. I decide that I'm going to step in. "Gale, you have no reason to say that to_** my**_ wife!" I yell at him. I look over to see that Katniss was crying. "It's ok darling let's go home." I suggest. "No. Peeta, I'm fine. And I would like to meet _their _children." She says. "Ok darling." "Ok. Katniss, Peeta, Harry, Ron, Athena, and Chelsea, these are our children." She said pointing to twin boys who looked like they were almost 17 and a girl who looked like she was 14. "The boys are Apollo and Dalton. And our daughter's name is Elizabeth." Says Madge. I hear my daughters giggling when she mentioned the boys. I also remember that they have boyfriends. "Girls I thought you had to meet Finn and Astor **(their boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends)**." "Dad we broke up with them two months ago!" says Athena. The girls offer to show the boys around and they accept. Then Harry and Ron offer to show Elizabeth around. Gale was hesitant about it though. "Gale the boys are very sweet!" says Katniss. I can tell she is boiling mad that Gale doesn't trust our sons. Madge even hits him on the arm quite hard. "Gale! They seem like lovely boys!" she says. "Yeah. Just like their father, Bread Boy." He says, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Gale!" says Madge and Katniss in unison. Katniss starts to cry, so I just take her home.

**Good? Bad? AWESOME? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or my demon teddy bear Tedward will come eat you! Oh and for those who don't understand the title, I called it that because Madge came back. And because everyone thought she was dead.**


End file.
